Patch - 2018.03.12
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- Heroes *''Fairy from Wonderland R: ''After Kirito used this skill, his Attack Speed increased by 10%/20%/30% for 5 seconds. *''Starburst Stream R: ''Each time this skill hits at least one enemy, Kirito's Attack Speed increased by 10%/20%/30% for 5 seconds, the buff can't be stacked. *''Dai Enkai·Entei R: ''After the huge fireball drops on the ring of flame, it reduces Movement Speed of all nearby enemies by 50% for 1 second. *''Dai Enkai·Entei R: ''Removed Movement Speed reduction (60% reduction for 3 seconds) from an exploding fireball. *''Cross Combo Q: ''AD Ratio increased from 0.4/0.45/0.5/0.55/0.6 -> 0.4/0.5/0.6/0.7/0.8 *''32-bit Mega Blade W: ''Extra damage against non-hero units reduced from 50% -> 30% *''Quadruple Pain Q: ''Each cast of the skill hit on an enemy unit increases Asuna's Tenacity by 20 for 3 seconds, stacking up to 4 times. *''Metal Dart Q: ''Cooldown adjusted to 4.8/4.2/3.6/3/2.4 seconds (can't be reduced by Cooldown Reduction) *''Straw Hat Luffy: ''The extra damage taken from enemy's melee basic attacks reduced from 12% -> 6% *''Gomu Gomu no Gatling Q: ''Cooldown reduced from 16/15/14/13/12 -> 14/13/12/11/10 seconds *''Gomu Gomu no Ono W: ''Cooldown reduced from 20/19/18/17/16 -> 14/13/12/11/10 seconds *''Gomu Gomu no Ono W: ''Before casting animation reduced from 0.6 seconds -> 0.3 seconds *''Gomu Gomu no Rocket E: ''Cooldown reduced from 24/23/22/21/20 -> 20/19/18/17/16 seconds *''Gomu Gomu no Rocket E: ''Before casting animation reduced from 1 second -> 0.6 seconds *''Zebra Prince Q: ''Before casting animation increased from 0.333 -> 0.399 *''Zebra Prince Q: ''Zebra's run distance reduced from 1200 -> 1000 *''Zebra Prince Q: ''Zebra's run speed increased from 1000 -> 1200 *''Call of Judgement Q: ''Removed 0.3 second cooldown. ---- Eternal Arena Items *Item Recipe: ** + + 750 Gold *Attributes: **+300 Health | +70 Ability Power *Abilities: **'UNIQUE Passive: '+15 Magic Penetration **'UNIQUE Passive: '''Dealing skill damage on enemy units applies a debuff effect that deals 2% of target's current Health as bonus magic damage every second, for a total of 3 seconds (this effect can't trigger on the same target more than once within 10 seconds). The damage from this ability is doubled when the target has Movement Speed below the base value, or the target is applied with other crowd controls (except knock up). ---- 'Eternal Battlefield Equipment' *Adjusted Attributes: **+250 Health -> +450 Health | +10% Movement Speed | +15% Cooldown Reduction *Adjusted the clone's damage taken: **300% -> (250 - Level x 10)% *Adjusted the ability's duration and cooldown: **Duration reduced from 30 seconds -> 20 seconds **Cooldown reduced from 60 seconds -> 40 seconds ---- 'Item Mall' *Sold Skin Card - Next Purple (次世代形态) on 16 March 2018 at 6.00 PM. *Sold Special Gem Package (宝石特惠礼包) as a limited package during back-to-school season. *Sold Special Equipment Upgrade Package (装备升级特惠礼包) as a limited package during back-to-school season. ---- '''Game Optimization' *Adjusted a batch of hero skin illustrations (CG) *Adjusted a batch of hero names ---- Bug Fixed *Fixed a glitch related to damage dealt by Roronoa Zoro's Sansen Pondo Hou E after all 3 whirlwinds combined into Great Typhoon. *Fixed the clone from Lightning didn't trigger their passive abilities after death. ---- Synthesizing System *Removed all items that can be crafted by Lucky Ornament from the synthesizing list. *Added Skin Card - Suna no Shukaku Gaara (沙之守鹤) to the synthesizing list: **Recipe = ( x 85) + ( x 85) Material Related *All of the following items will be cleared from the game data: **Fairy Tail Badge **Graduation Badge **Black Knight Badge **Eternal Stone **Tanabata Badge **Takoyaki **Kakigori **Black Crystal **Blue Crystal **Red Crystal **Millennium Puzzle Badge **Royal Tribute Chrysanthemum **Autumn Maple Leaf **Green Crystal **Dita Badge **Yisha Badge **Timi Badge **Orange Crystal **Code Monkey Kids Glasses **Jump Employee T-shirt **Purple Crystal **Fleur-de-lis **Snowball **Snowman ---- ----